Jalousie, ta plus grande amie, et ma pire ennemie
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Ginny sort avec Dean, depuis quelque mois. Cependant, il ne lui fait pas confiance, alors que Ginny se met à être amoureuse de Harry, de plus en plus, chaque jour. Que se passera-t-il après cette dispute que Ginny considère être de trop ?


- Dean, arrête ! Lâche-moi !

- Non Gin', tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à courir après tous ces mecs !

- Courir après ? Courir après ? Franchement Dean, ce n'est pas parce que je suis capable de rigoler avec d'autres gars que toi que nécessairement, c'est parce que je les drague !

- Je t'aime Ginny. Je ne veux pas te perdre, voilà tout.

- Et bien, c'est mal parti.

Je sais, je sais. Pas besoin de me le dire. J'y suis allée fort. Je le vois qui s'éloigne, sans un mot de plus, la tête basse. Je l'aime bien Dean, je l'adore même, mais serais-je prête à dire qu'il s'agit d'amour, comme relation ? Non. Non plus maintenant. Avant, oui bien sûr. Mais il y avait Harry. Il y a toujours eu Harry, depuis le premier jour. Avant, il faut dire que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui s'avérait être principalement fanatique, mais ça a évolué. Je le connais maintenant, on parle, on rit. Je ne l'aime plus parce qu'il est populaire, je ne l'aime plus parce qu'il a survécu. Je l'aime pour sa sensibilité, son charisme, son sens de l'humour, ses yeux, son sourire... Il me fait fondre, littéralement. Je me suis convaincue qu'il fallait que je l'oublie, car jamais il n'accepterait de sortir avec la soeur de son meilleur ami. Parfois, c'est pourquoi je déteste être une Weasley.

Mais pour les autres, c'est différent. J'ai bien le droit d'être amie avec qui je veux. Jalousie, sa plus grande amie, et ma plus grande ennemie. Si seulement il cessait de s'en faire pour tout, peut-être que tout ça aurait marché.

Harry ne serait plus dans ma vie. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise avec lui. Je serais avec Dean, et tout irait bien.

Mais non. Je suis avec Dean, et rien ne va. J'aimerais tant lui dire que je ne veux plus me chicaner avec lui pour des banalités comme celles-là. Je voudrais avoir à le lui dire, sans le blesser, comme je l'ai fait ce soir. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas. Que ce n'est pas en essayant de me contrôler sur les gens à qui je peux parler ou non qu'il va m'avoir pour lui seul. Il ne peut pas décider à ma place, mais il le fait quand même. Il m'énerve, mais pourtant, c'est un gars si gentil ...

Harry lui, est le garçon idéal. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il est brillant, courageux, admirable. C'est le genre de gars qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde entre sa vie et celle des autres. Il s'est sacrifié si souvent pour aider tous ceux qui avaient besoin de lui, il m'a sauvé la vie lorsque j'étais en première année, et ça, c'est quelque chose que je n'oublie pas. Je sens que je lui en dois une depuis si longtemps, mais je ne sais jamais comment je pourrais lui rendre la pareille.

J'en ai fait part à Dean, plus d'une fois. Et je crois qu'il ne le supporte pas. J'ai beau lui dire que ce qui a été fait est fait, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Lui qui ne me connaissait même pas à cette époque.

- Oui mais Gin, ça fait des années, il doit déjà avoir oublié, tu ne lui dois plus rien.

C'est ce qu'il me dit toujours. J'aimerais bien vérifier, pour voir. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il ait oublié comment était Jedusor, et pourquoi il y est venu. Lui qui, depuis deux ans déjà, ne cesse de parler de son retour. Il s'agit tout de même du même homme qui lui a arraché ses parents. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait oublié, pas du tout. Et tant qu'à moi, je lui en dois toujours une. Mais lorsque je le dis à Dean, il répète son discours, long et ennuyeux.

- Tu ne lui dois plus rien, n'oublie pas l'année dernière quand tu es allée avec lui et les autres au ministère, tu as sacrifiée ta peau pour l'appuyer, ta dette est payée.

Mais non Dean, ce que tu peux être naïf ! Cette fois là, il s'agissait de se battre tous ensemble. Pour Sirius. Pas pour Harry. Sauf que ça, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pour lui, tout acte qui se rapportait à Harry était un acte dangereux qui mettrait ma vie en danger, alors que ça, ce n'était que son discours favori pour éviter de dire qu'il avait peur de me perdre. Ce qu'il pouvait être pathétique.

Pourtant, je suis loin de le détester. Non, il y a bien une raison de pourquoi je suis avec lui depuis un moment déjà. Je l'aimais, c'est vrai, mais maintenant, je crains que cette histoire achève pour de bon. Dean est un garçon bien gentil, mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas avec lui que je veux finir ma vie. Nous sommes trop différents.

Je tourne les talons également, me dirigeant vers la salle commune, là où il s'est surement dirigé. Pourtant, mon but n'est pas d'aller le voir lui, mais bien d'aller parler aux autres, pour me changer les idées. À ma plus grande surprise, lorsque j'arrive dans la pièce, j'aperçois Harry, l'homme de ma vie, seul sur le sofa sur lequel il est toujours avec Ron et Hermione.

- Salut, lui dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Gin' ! me salua-t'il en me faisant place. Tu n'es pas avec Dean ?

Je secoue la tête d'un air triste. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attriste dans sa question, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui me déplait dans cette simple question. Je réussis finalement à répondre à sa question.

- N-Non, on s'est disputé. Encore.

- Je suis désolé Ginny. Vraiment.

Il me prit la main pour appuyer ses dires en me regardant dans le fond des yeux. Ses yeux, ce regard. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis forcée de ne pas y succomber une fois de plus ? Parce que je suis encore avec Dean, et que je ne suis pas une petite amie infidèle. S'il faut qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre Harry et moi, cela sera lorsque je serai libre. Ce qui, pour l'instant , était près d'arriver. Je hausse les épaules.

- Ça ne fait rien, je suis habituée de tout façon, répondai-je, un sourire triste en coin.

Il me serre dans ses bras, fort et me frotte les cheveux, comme Fred, George, Bill et Charlie avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsque j'allais mal. Je profite de ce petit moment, j'en profite pour sentir son odeur, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que j'avais les yeux humides. Je sors de son étreinte, m'essuie les yeux. Je vois Dean du coin de l'oeil, il pleure aussi. Je tente de l'ignorer, encore une fois.

Je sais, JE SAIS. Je ne suis pas correcte. Je devrais aller le voir et m'excuser, mais si je le faisais, j'ai l'impression qu'il restera sur son opinion que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir d'autres amis de gars. Jalousie, c'est sa plus grande amie, et ma pire ennemie. Ennemie, car jamais je ne serais capable de me défaire de l'idée de retourner avec Dean en oubliant Harry. Jamais.

Ce dernier me donne un baiser sur le front avant de me désigner Dean, qui était de dos à présent.

- Tu ne vas pas le voir ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Il ne supporte pas l'idée que je puisse avoir d'autres amis de gars, lui dis-je. Il faut qu'il s'y fasse, sinon il ne pourra jamais rester avec moi...

Je remarquai qu'il semblait cacher un sourire en coin, ce qui me fit sourire aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je.

- Rien, rien du tout, me répondit-il.

Son sourire semblait plus large, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel sourire. C'était un sourire de bonheur, qui cachait un brin de nervosité. Ça me fait plaisir de voir dans son visage une telle expression, même si j'ignore ce qu'elle veut dire. Je crois qu'elle est apparue au moment ou je disais que Dean et moi, ça ne marcherait jamais. Non, arrête Gin, tu te fais des idées. Harry, c'est ton ami. Tu ne peux pas te permettre autre chose maintenant. Je jetai un regard à mon futur ex-copain puis regardai Harry.

- Tu sais, je crois que c'est toi qu'il supporte le moins entre tous les gars à qui je parle.

Il fronça les sourcils, son sourire ne disparaissant pas, cependant.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas le fait que je.. que je considère que je t'en dois toujours une depuis que tu m'as sauvé des griffes de Jedusor, en première année..

- Non Ginny, tu ne me dois rien, arrête. T'étais la soeur de mon meilleur ami, il n'y avait rien de plus normal.

- Étais ?

Il releva le regard vers moi, surpris cette fois. En fait, je crois qu'il l'était autant que moi. Je le vis rougir un peu, ce qui n'était pas naturel chez lui. Il se gratta le derrière de la tête avant de rigoler un peu. Je le regardai, intriguée, mais il ne répondit pas. Ce qu'il était mignon. Il hocha finalement la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Oui, était.

Je changeai de position sur le sofa, afin de pouvoir mieux lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Pas ici Gin, je t'en prie. Et avant que je te dises quoi que ce soit, tu devrais aller le voir lui. Rejoins moi dans mon dortoir dans 10 minutes.

Il me pointa Dean du menton. Je soupirai, puis me levai, en me dirigeant dans sa direction. Que devrais-je lui dire ? Que c'est fini entre nous ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il le prenne mal. Mais en même temps, comment l'éviter ? Je devais le laisser, ce ne pouvait plus continuer. Je lui tapotai sur l'épaule en me mordant la lèvre. Il se retourna et il semblait éviter de me regarder dans les yeux. Je lui demandai de me suivre, et je l'emmenai là où moi et Harry étions une minute auparavant. Harry n'y était plus, il devait déjà être parti dans son dortoir. Inquiète, je me dirigeai vers Dean.

-D-dean ?

- Ginny.

Aïe, ça commence mal.

- Écoute, repris-je, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, j'y suis allée un peu fort. Cependant ... Je crois que toi et moi, ça ne marchera plus...

Il ne répond pas. Il continue de me fixer, comme si je parlais un autre langage. Non. Comme s'il s'en fichait. Comme s'il s'en fichait éperdument. Il hausse les épaules et se laisse choir dans le fauteuil.

- C'est pas comme si ça me surprenait. Venant d'une salope comme toi, qui drague tout ce qui bouge. Je t'aimais Ginny, mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Il me tourna le dos, sans un mot de plus. Sans même me laisser répondre. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse du genre, mais il doit imaginer que je le laisse pour Harry. Ce qui, je lui accorde, n'est pas faux.

- Dean, je suis désolée. Vraiment.

Je sais qu'il ne m'écoute plus, mais je m'en fiche. Je tourne alors les talons moi aussi, et me dirige vers le dortoir de Harry, qui était le même que Dean, je dois l'avouer. Je sais qu'il me regarde, alors que Seamus l'appuie et a déjà pris le parti de Dean. Mais je m'en fiche. Harry voulait me voir, et c'est ce que je vais faire à l'instant. Je vous entend penser "Dean avait raison, cette fille n'est qu'une allumeuse!", mais pourtant... Qui dirait non à l'amour, outre les fous. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'y jetais déséspérément, seulement, cela faisait longtemps que je prévoyais laisser Dean, pour Harry. Je ne l'aimais plus, et Harry a pris le dessus. Encore.

- Salut, me lance-t-il, d'une voix neutre. Et puis, avec Dean ?

- Il le prend mal, c'est évident, lui dis-je. Mais il n'a pas voulu me le montrer.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comme pour me dire qu'il comprenait, et qu'il était désolé. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de me prendredans ses bras, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il me garda dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce calîn dura plusieurs minutes. Lorsque nous nous relâchâmes, j'allait déjà mieux. Elle voyait les choses se concrétiser, bien que rien n'était encore fait. De jour en jour, leur complicité s'accentuait. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était la première journée qu'il la regardait ainsi. Pourquoi, subitement, est-ce qu'il la regardait autrement ? Peut-être était-ce la première journée où il sentait qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Ils se laissèrent choir sur le lit d'Harry et Ginny lui demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu essayais de me dire, tout à l'heure ?

Harry rigola, nerveusement et se gratta la nuque, en signe de réflexion. Il retourna son regard vers la soeur de son meilleur ami et se lança :

- Je t'aime Ginny. Depuis un bon moment déjà. C'est tout ce que ça voulait dire, tout ça. Ce n'est pas la déclaration la plus romantique qui soit, mais y'a pas plus simple pour te l'annoncer. Et y'a pas plus vrai. Je comprendrais que tu ne veules pas tout de suite à cause de Dean, mais j'aimerais bien ça, sortir avec toi.

Ces mots, ces mots si simples, mais si doux. Ces mots qui vous font voler, planer au dessus des nuages. Ces mots qui, sans eux, font de vous un être malheureux, vide et seul. Je sens mon coeur vibrer, je lui souris, je suis heureuse. Cependant, je ne peux pas. Il faut que j'attende. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de l'embrasser, une fois, ce que je fais à l'instant. Des moments magiques, on en vit tous les jours. Mais celui-là, c'est sans doute l'évènement qui en a vallu le plus la peine.


End file.
